Three Words
by aubreylovesthegames
Summary: "I don't know if you've noticed, Veronica, but it's not just about you and me anymore!" Veronica returns home late one night, and Logan isn't too happy about it. But when they get a surprise visit from an old friend, how will they react? A one-shot set 8 years into the future. LoVe!


**Hey guys! How are you doing? Good? I hope so!**

 **This idea just popped up in my mind the other day and I couldn't help but write it out! I wrote it all today because I'm home sick, and what else better to do than write? It's only a one-shot, but I'm hoping you guys can drop some feedback on your way out of here! So I'll just leave you guys to it! See you at the bottom! Oh! And don't forget! It's definitely LoVe!:)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own the wonderful and exhilarating, Veronica Mars.**

 _"Oh God. Logan's gonna kill me,"_ is all Veronica could think.

She had gone on a stakeout earlier that night. It had taken her forever to get Logan to be okay with it. He finally agreed but only under the conditions that she would return by midnight, safe and sound, not having done anything that could put her in danger whatsoever. Now looking at the large bruise forming on her jaw, all she can think about is Logan's reaction.

It's 1:30am; an hour and a half later than when she was expected home. Maybe it would be better if she didn't have a rapidly forming bruise on her jaw, but not being home on time along with the bruise screams out, _"Hey Logan! Look at me! I got into danger! I broke your rules!"_

The stakeout had been the usual; catch a married man with his pants down. She followed him to the Neptune Grand with the normal prototype woman by his side; blonde, tall, slutty. Unfortunately, she couldn't get the right angle to prove anything. She waited for an hour or so before she realized it was almost midnight. She got ready to drive off when there they were, walking out of the Grand. Interest peaked, she followed them to an alley, on foot, of course, to be less suspicious, with only her trusty camera by her side.

They had started to make out again and Veronica had quickly taken the money shot. She scurried out of there and thought she was safe, but unfortunately, the man had noticed her. He ran up to her and asked her a million questions about what she was doing there and why she was following them. She played the clueless little girl act and he bought it, but not before punching her in the jaw.

* * *

Logan checks his watch for the fourth time tonight. It's 1:20am already. And Veronica is still missing. The only reason he hasn't gone out searching for her yet is because of her safety. If she's already in a bad situation, then he doesn't want to make it even worse by showing up.

 _But she won't be in a bad situation if she follows the conditions you gave her, right Logan?_

Logan shakes his head at the TV and rolls his eyes at himself.

 _"Oh, who are you kidding? Since when was Veronica a rule follower?"_ a voice inside his head says. It sounds familiar for some reason.

He sighs. He at least thought it would be different now that….nevermind.

He looks out the window behind him again, but there is still no car to be found.

 _Screw it, I'll go find her myself. I gave her long enough. If she was in trouble, she would've given me a call a long time ago._

He stands up, grabbing his keys from the couch and going to the front door. But something stops him. He sits down on the chair a few feet away from the door and waits. He has a feeling she's home.

* * *

Veronica looks in the glovebox of the car, searching desperately for something, anything, to cover up this bruise. But she comes up with nothing.

 _Damn Veronica. Why don't you ever have makeup when you oh so dearly need it?_

She figures that it will probably be better just to get this over with sooner rather than later. There's always the possibility that Logan could have fallen asleep, but not likely. Especially with Veronica missing.

She walks up to the front door and pauses, thinking about what she'll say to him if he is awake. She puts her ear up to the door and faintly hears the sound of the TV.

 _Good. Maybe I can just sneak upstairs to bed without him noticing._

She turns the knob and opens the door, stepping in and quietly shutting it behind her. She jumps at his voice.

"Where have you been?"

She turns towards him, thanking God that it was still dark and all he could see was her figure; not her bruise.

"I was out on a stakeout."

"For 4 hours Veronica? _4 hours?_ "

She winces at his tone. "It took a bit longer than I expected to get the money shot."

"A bit longer? Veronica! I don't know if you know this, but it's an hour and a half past midnight! You know? The time we agreed on you getting home!"

So he was mad. That much Veronica could tell. And he had every right to be. But it would be so unlike her if she didn't fight back, so that's exactly what she did.

"I'm not a teenager anymore Logan! I don't need a curfew! You _have_ to stop worrying about me!"

"I'm not gonna stop worrying about you Veronica! You're my wife! Of course I'm going to worry about you! I'm always going to worry about you!"

"Stop acting like some noble knight who's come to save the day! It gets kind of old after awhile!"

"Veronica, _shut up_!"

Veronica does. She's shocked he said those three words to her. It fills her with even more anger.

"I'm your husband! It'd be nice if you started treating me like it!"

"So what do you want me to do?! Make you breakfast in bed every day, wear skirts and frilly dresses around the house, be a stay at home wife who does nothing but wait to cover you with kisses when you get home from work?! That's not me Logan! You know that's not me!"

"I know that's not you! You know damn well I know that, Veronica! What I mean, is I that I want you to start treating me with some respect! Act like you care, at least a little bit!"

He flips the light on and Veronica turns her head to the side, so he can't see the bruise. Logan instantly knows something is wrong. He walks over to her and gently grabs her face, turning it back towards him. She winces and he immediately sees the rather larger sized black and blue mark forming on her jaw. He releases her and Veronica knows that he's seen it.

"God dammit Veronica! Now do you see why I tell you to be careful?! What all did he do to you?!"

She can hear the concern in his voice, but ignores it.

"I don't need you to tell me to be careful like I'm some 5 year old who is learning to cross a street! He only got my jaw for God's sake, Logan!"

He quietly sighs in relief and relaxes just a tiny bit at the news.

"Your job is dangerous, Veronica! I don't care what you think! It is! So I have every right to tell you to be careful! I don't know if you've noticed, Veronica, but this isn't just about you and me anymore!" Logan says, pointing a finger towards the small bump on her belly.

She's silent for a second before she retorts. He obviously got to her with that statement.

"I understand that it's not just you and me anymore, okay?! I get it! I know! But I have to be allowed to _live_ a little! Ever since I told you I was pregnant, you've had me chained on this-this...leash! I _have_ to be able to _live_ , Logan! You have to stop treating me like I'm some puppy who can't stop getting into trouble! I'm Veronica Mars! Nothing has changed since high school! I'm still me! You, out of all people, should know who I am, but it's becoming very painstakingly obvious that you don't! So frankly, I don't give a damn about what you think of my job or my safety! I can handle myself, Logan!"

Veronica turns and starts to storm up the stairs, not bothering to take her shoes off.

"You can handle yourself? That bruise really supports your statement doesn't it, _Mars_?"

She stops for a second on the stairs, fighting back tears, then continues upstairs. Logan watches as she walks away, regret and guilt filling the empty space she left behind. Neither of them will ever admit it, but the use of her maiden name hurt both of them more than they'd like to think.

Logan goes back to the couch, regretfully, and starts to create a makeshift bed. He knows that's where he'll be sleeping tonight.

* * *

Veronica makes it all the way up to the bathroom before she finally allows herself to break down. She knew tonight would be bad, but she didn't imagine it ending like this. Her words ring through her ears, perfectly clear, making her regret them more and more. Oh, why didn't she just think before she spoke?

 _"I'm Veronica Mars!"_

Those could've possibly been the worst words she fired that night. Those three words hurt much worse than anything else. She knew it hurt him and that's why she decided to say it. She wanted him to just shut up….but anything, even fighting, was better than this silence they've succumbed to.

She's Veronica Echolls. Not Mars. She's been an Echolls for 4 years now. So why did she decide to shoot the Mars bullet tonight? A few years ago, this bullet wound would have been treated with understanding and many kisses...but now….she's not sure if there is anything to help treat it.

 _"I'm your husband, Veronica! It'd be nice if you started treating me like it!"_

She knows Logan is right. She needs to treat him like her husband, not like…like how Lilly did. She needs to be there for him as well as he's there for her. She realizes that he probably sees Lily in her; when she only wants Logan when she absolutely needs him. She needs to want him all the time; not just pick and go whenever she feels like it. It's wrong of her and she knows she needs to fix it.

 _"That bruise really supports your statement, doesn't it, **Mars**?"_

She knew she deserved that. She knew it had to be coming. She prepared for it; she knew walking off like that wouldn't be that easy. But it doesn't mean she was ready for it.

* * *

Logan is laying down on his makeshift bed, trying to get comfortable.

 _Let's face it Logan. You're never gonna be able to get completely comfortable on that thing._

He finally lays still and tries to focus on the news. But it doesn't work. His focus is entirely on something else.

 _"I'm Veronica Mars!"_

Those three words destroyed him. He doesn't know why she decided to throw that at him tonight. About 3 years ago, he would've understood. It's not easy switching names after being used to another for 22 years of your life; he's sure it's not. But after 4 years, _4 years_ , of marriage, you would've thought they were both mature enough not to use that against the other.

 _"That bruise really supports your statement, doesn't it, **Mars**?"_

He didn't mean for it to slip out…it just...did. He can't take it back now. He knows that hurt her, and he can't stand the guilt creeping up on him for it.

He lets out a deep breath, trying to ease some of the guilt; it doesn't work. He feels awful for the fight. He feels awful about what she said.

 _"Ever since I told you I was pregnant, you've had me chained on this-this…leash!"_

He felt awful that that was how she felt about his conditions and compromises.

 _"I **have** to be able to **live** , Logan! You have to stop treating me like I'm some puppy who can't stop getting into trouble!"_

That one he felt especially awful about. He hadn't even realized how much he had been limiting her capacity to do the things she loved. He was just worried; for her, for the baby, for the family they're trying to start. He's worried he will lose them just like his own family. He doesn't want that. He wants to have a happy little family, just like a normal person would.

 _"You, out of all people, should know who I am, but it's becoming very painstakingly obvious that you don't!_

Now that one just plain hurt. He knows why she said it and he knows she didn't think before saying it either. But he realizes that he really has been keeping her on a tight chain. He knows that she has Keith in her blood, and she is definitely a true Mars at heart. You can't keep Mars' from doing something they love; if they're determined to do a job, they will do it, no matter what it takes.

If there's one thing he should know about his wife, it's that he can't expect her to be some goody little two-shoe. She wouldn't be the Veronica he loved if she was. He has to allow her to be free. He trusts her to be careful, and knows that after tonight, she will make sure she keeps herself safer. He just hopes it's sooner rather than later.

* * *

Veronica finally composes herself enough to get up off the bathroom floor. She stares down at the counter. She picks up her ring from next to Logan's and slips it on her left ring finger. She then looks at herself in the mirror.

 _Veronica Echolls….you always loved the sound of that. You still do. So why did you just call yourself a Mars?_

She stares at herself for a moment longer before sighing and walking out of the bathroom. She goes into their bedroom….their bedroom….

 _ **Our** bedroom...you always loved the sound of that too, didn't you, Veronica?_

She shakes her head, ridding herself of the voice in her head, and opens up her dresser drawer, pulling out some pajamas that were probably fairly comfortable...but she didn't want those tonight. She walks over to Logan's dresser and pulls out one of his t-shirts. She slips that on, along with a hoodie of his. She takes a deep breath in and is able to smell Logan's scent. It calms her quite a bit as she shuts the lights off and crawls into their bed.

 _You loved that, didn't you Veronica? **Our** bed?_

She shakes her head again, getting rid of the voice, and rests her hands on her belly.

"I'll try harder to protect you, ok? I'm sorry I've been such a bad mom so far. I promise I'll be better," she whispers with tears in her eyes.

She closes her eyes, but finds herself unable to sleep. She rolls over to Logan's side of the bed and finds it much more comforting there, although, it still doesn't solve her sleeping issue. She wants Logan there, not just his stupid scent.

 _If you want Logan so bad, then why don't you go get him?_

Finally listening to the voice in her head, she crawls back out of bed and goes back downstairs. She has to say, though, that voice sounds strangely familiar.

* * *

Logan finally was able to turn his attention back to the TV, mostly because of a story his ears caught with the words 'murder' and 'rape' in it. It reminded him of Veronica and what could happen if she wasn't careful. He knows he's being ridiculous, but he can't help himself.

He can tell that her jaw probably hurt quite a bit. The guy definitely got her pretty good. He finds his blood boiling and his fists clenching.

 _Calm down, Logan. There's nothing you can do about it now._

He releases a breath and forces himself to unclench his fists, following the little voice in his head.

He closes his eyes and listens for noise upstairs, and can hear a door shutting. He's pretty sure it's their bedroom door. He sighs and lays his head back down on his pillow. He starts to channel surf, not expecting to get much sleep without Veronica beside him.

 _If you can't sleep without her, why don't you go get her?_

He snorts at the voice.

 _"Go get her? After we fought? Yeah, right,"_ he thinks.

He continues to channel surf, not really looking at screen anymore. He eventually makes it back to the news where he originally had it. He watches for 15 minutes before he hears her.

"You aren't gonna make me go to bed lonely, are you?"

He sits up quickly and turns to look at her. She's biting her lip and drawing patterns on the floor with her toe. She's obviously nervous about this. He stares at her for a minute or so. He looks at her left hand and sees that her wedding ring was on.

 _What are you doing dumbass? She asked you to go to bed with her! Say yes! Well, actually, she asked if you were gonna leave her lonely, so say no. Actually, just say something!_

"You're serious?"

 _Really? That's what you said? Dumbass!_

* * *

"You're serious?"

His voice is filled with doubt. Veronica can't really blame him. It's not like her to do this.

"I'm serious," she says quietly.

She's waiting for him to tell her that she can just go to bed by herself. It's not like she wouldn't understand. She'd deserve it. It was her fault the fight started anyways.

He stares at her for a few more minutes. He finally gets up and walks over to her. He tucks a few pieces of stray hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead.

"Of course not."

She sighs and leans into him. Those were the three words she'd been hoping to hear.

He wraps his arms around her and places his lips on her head. They hold that position for a while before Logan pulls back.

"You're not working today, ok?"

"I wasn't planning on it. It is Saturday and all, you know."

"Since when did that stop you?"

"Since tonight. No more Saturday's spent working if I can help it, ok?"

She smiles up at him. He gives her a small smile back. Maybe their fight did have some benefits. He takes her left hand in his own and they start to walk up the stairs. He always liked holding her hand, as cheesy as it sounds. He has to say, though, he likes it much more with the small metal ring around her finger.

* * *

They lay in bed for a while, Veronica tucked into Logan's chest. She draws small patterns on his bare back with her finger, the hoodie she's wearing brushing his back as well with every motion.

Suddenly, her finger stops and she pulls back from Logan's arms.

"Listen...Logan...I'm so, _so_ sorry for what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking and-"

He interrupts her apology with his lips and kisses her softly.

They'll talk more about this tomorrow. But for now, neither of them want to burdened with that topic right now.

"Me too," Logan says, after pulling back from the kiss.

He hears her release a relieved breath, and her finger starts to draw patterns again. He pulls her closer and she freezes for a moment. She runs her thumb down his spine slowly, feeling every knob. He shivers and she subconsciously smiles, loving that she still has this effect on him. She stops her hand and finally just lets it rest against him.

Since she made him relax with her fingers, Logan decides to return the favor. She's still tense from their fight, and he can tell. He slips his hand under her shirt and starts to run his fingers lightly across her back. He hears her take in a sharp burst of air from the surprise. His hand starts to rub her back, gently, and he feels her muscles start to unravel with his touch. He eventually runs his fingers down her spine as well, making sure to give her goosebumps of her own before going back to gently rubbing.

He feels her lips lazily kiss his chest. He waits, still rubbing her back. Her muscles all eventually relax and he hears her breath slowly start to become more even. He hears the voice in his head again, clearer than it ever has been.

 _See you two? Isn't it better like this?_

He completely freezes up. He feels Veronica freeze too; she heard the voice as well. Logan knew the voice sounded familiar, but he just thought he was being stupid. Veronica had known it sounded familiar as well, but was never able to put her finger on who it was talking to her. Now it makes so much more sense.

"Hi Lilly," Veronica whispers, tears in her eyes.

Logan slowly unfreezes, starting to rub Veronica's back again.

 _Hey Veronica, Logan._

He can practically hear her smile. Those three words were all it took to make him think this was a dream. This must be a dream. It has to be a dream.

 _It's not a dream, Logan. You're just stuck with me._

Veronica smiles just a little bit. Of course Logan would think that this was a dream.

"But...you're dead," she hears Logan whisper. She feels a tear escape her eye. No matter how long she's known Lilly was dead, it still hurt to hear someone say it out loud. Those three words were harder to hear than she expected.

 _Are you kidding me? Nothing can separate Lillian Kane from the two people she loves most! And Veronica, please stop crying._

Logan immediately pulls back to look at Veronica. He sees that she is, indeed, crying and wipes off the tear running down her cheek. She smiles and sits up. Logan, confused, sits up with her and follows her gaze to the opposite wall. His jaw drops.

There Lilly stands, in a one-shoulder silver top with denim short-shorts and flip flops. Her hair is curled, and the blood that was there the day she died is gone. She's smiling at the both of them, just like he saw her smile at the carwash the day she died.

"Why are you crying Veronica?" Lilly's voice comes through more solid, instead of the echoey voice he'd heard earlier.

"I'm just happy to see you again," Veronica replies.

Lilly walks over in front of them.

"Oh c'mon guys! Logan pick up your jaw; you might catch flies. Veronica, stop looking so surprised to see me. Do you really think you'd be able to escape me?"

Logan slowly picks up his jaw, realizing that this is not a dream. Veronica just smiles. Logan can't help but glance over to her. She seems so calm, like this is normal. Then he realizes that Veronica had said 'again' when telling Lilly she was happy to see her. I'm just happy to see you... _again_.

"Well, Logan, I have paid her quite a few visits. Not recently, of course. But I made a few trips to see her back in highschool. Didn't I, Veronica?"

She nods and looks at Logan. "This is kind of normal for me...sorry you're the only one in here who hasn't experienced it before."

He stares at Lilly and she smirks.

"Why didn't you ever visit me?" he asks, more curious than anything.

"Think about how you would've reacted back then. Are you crazy? You would've drank yourself into oblivion!"

He realizes what Lilly said is true and nods. "So why'd you visit Veronica?"

"Just to...help."

She only says three words and it's enough to make him confused. Help with what?

Veronica smiles. "C'mon Lily. You can tell him."

Logan frowns. "Tell me what?"

Lilly smiles. "I may or may not have been the one to convince her that she was 'red satin'. And….I tried to help her out as much as I could with the case. The case of who murdered me, of course."

His mouth drops open slightly again, but Lilly just rolls her eyes and steps forward. She uses her fingers to push his jaw back up and Veronica giggles.

Lilly's touch was cold, although, he didn't know what else he should've expected. She's still dead, still just a ghost.

Lilly looks to their clock and steps back.

"Listen, I've only got a little bit of time left with you guys. I'm going to go visit Donut and my little niece next. Can you believe I'm an aunt?" She shakes her head disbelievingly.

"How much time?" Veronica asks quietly.

"I've got just a little more than 10 minutes. So Logan, Veronica, mostly Logan, if you have any questions, ask them now."

Logan immediately blurts out, "Is Aaron up there with you?"

Lilly laughs. "Of course not! He went straight to hell, that son of a bitch!"

Logan relaxes more, knowing his father, a murderer and a cheater, isn't having the time of his life up in heaven. He's glad that the person who killed Lilly, caused his mom to kill herself, and almost took Veronica away from him, is down where he belongs.

"Now, any more questions?" Lilly smiles at Veronica. She knows she has a question. Logan looks at Veronica too, knowing it has to be a good one.

"Where are Duncan and Lily the Second? Can you tell us?" Veronica blurts out.

Lilly grabs Veronica's hand. "They're safe. Don't worry."

"But where?" she persists. Logan wants to know too. Obviously they're safe, since the FBI gave up searching for them a while ago.

Lilly sighs. "I suppose I can tell you guys. They've been safe in Australia for years now. Lilly the Second sure is getting just as beautiful as me. Must be the genes," she says, flipping her hair.

Logan nods. Australia. He's been there before. It's a nice place for Lilly the Second to grow up in. He's glad they don't have to keep moving around and that they can stay right where they are.

"Say hi to him from us, ok?" Logan tells Lilly. She nods and smiles at both of them.

"Of course I will. He misses you guys. Now, any more questions? We've still got…" She looks to the clock again.

"8 minutes left. I have room for one more question before the other important information comes out of me."

Logan frowns. What important information?

"Yes, I've got one," Veronica replies. Lilly looks confused.

"What's that V?"

"How are you?" she asks gently. Logan smiles at Veronica. Her marshmallow side is coming out.

Those three words meant the world to Lilly. Now she knows they still care enough about her to want to know how she is.

Lilly smiles widely and happily at them. "I'm doing fabulous. I'm having the time of my life up in good 'ole heaven. I also met a guy...his name is Gabriel and don't worry! He's my age. I think I might be ready to settle down with this one...but I don't know! I guess we'll see, won't we? Oh! And Meg says to tell you hi! I almost forgot!"

Logan smiles for the first time since seeing Lilly. He's happy for her. He's glad the afterlife is treating her well. Veronica smiles too. She hopes that this Gabriel person will be the right one for her.

"Tell her we said hi too," Veronica says

"Will do," Lilly smiles. She looks to the clock again.

"Ok, now I have some serious information for you Veronica. I've debated about telling you this for a while now, so Logan, now's the time to wrap your arm around her."

Veronica and Logan both look confused.

"C'mon guys! I'm being serious!"

Lilly huffs and takes a step closer when they still don't move. She scoots Veronica right next to Logan. She takes his arm and puts it around her waist.

"There. Now, listen ok? I've only got 7 minutes to explain and I know you're gonna have a ton of questions Veronica, but I'll only have time to answer one or two by the time I'm done. So pick wisely, ok?"

They're both still confused, but Veronica nods. Logan tightens his arm around her, sensing that this must be important because he's never seen Lilly like this before.

Lilly squats down in front of Veronica and takes her hand.

"I found Lianne," are the first words to come out of her mouth. Veronica looks taken aback. She obviously wasn't planning on this being the important information Lilly had. Those three words caused a ruckus to start up in Veronica's mind.

"Tell me more, Lilly," Veronica replies quickly.

Lilly half smiles. "That's what I thought you'd say." She pauses for a moment before she continues.

"I'm not going to tell you where she is, because I don't want you searching for her. She's no longer Lianne Mars...she's now Lianne Scott."

Logan looks at Veronica to see how she's digesting this news. He sees her slump a bit. He takes her right hand from around her waist and squeezes.

"She was remarried to a man named Tanner Scott. I'm trusting you not to go and search for them, Veronica. Please don't make me regret it. Especially with what I'm going to say next."

"Wait...so does that mean I have a stepdad?"

Lilly nods quickly. "Veronica, stop asking questions you know the answer too. Focus. I've got 6 minutes left."

Veronica doesn't give any indication for her to go on. In fact, she barely reacts at all, which scares Logan more than if she was angry or crying.

"Just go on Lilly," Logan replies for her.

Lily stares worriedly into Logan and Veronica's eyes, but continues.

"Tanner already had a daughter. Her name is Aurora and she's 16 now. But she's not necessarily a blood relative, so you don't have to count her as your sister. We were probably closer to being sisters than you and her are, if it makes you feel better..."

Lilly pauses again, hesitating to go on. She looks to Logan for help, but he's staring at Veronica just as worried as Lilly.

Veronica finally responds. "Just keep going."

"You have a brother Veronica. Lianne had a baby boy with Tanner."

Veronica can't believe what she's hearing. She has a brother?

"What's his name?" she quickly asks. Those are the only three words she could think of.

Lilly sighs in relief. Veronica's responding like she wants her to now.

"His name is Hunter. He's 6 years old now. He's the cutest little guy ever….you'd be so proud of him. Such a good kid. You'll meet him someday. I know it."

A tear drops from Veronica's eye. She has a brother….but she'll probably never get to meet him.

"Didn't you hear me Mar-" Lilly clears her throat.

"Sorry. Didn't you hear me Echolls? I said you'd meet him someday. So stop thinking you won't."

Veronica stares blankly into Lilly's eyes.

"Veronica, listen. Now's the time to ask your question. Think for a second. Make it good."

It only takes her a moment. "Why do you think I'll get to meet him?"

Lilly smiles a little bit at her. "Your mom misses you. She has her life straight and has been sober ever since she was pregnant with Hunter. She knows she screwed up. She wants to see you again, V. And she'll come to you someday with her family in tow, I'm sure. She's happy Veronica. So don't try to track her down. The reason I'm telling you about her is because I can see what you're thinking about if I want. You still think about her a lot."

She glances at the clock. "I've got 4 minutes still. Now listen to me carefully, Veronica. And Logan, it might be good for you to know what she thinks about too."

Needless to say, Logan is intrigued and concerned at the same time. What's Veronica thinking about that concerns Lilly so much?

"It's not your fault she left. It's not your fault she took that money. So stop thinking it is. Stop blaming yourself for everything in your life that went wrong. I know you think about the bus crash a lot. I saved you from that so you wouldn't die. The afterlife's great, but you weren't ready for that yet. It wasn't your time. If you want to blame anyone for not being on the bus that day, blame me. If you want to blame anyone for not saving Meg, blame me. Don't keep blaming yourself. You blame yourself for what happened to Parker too. Stop. It wasn't your fault she was raped. You caught the guy who raped her; that's more than anyone else could've done."

Logan is aghast. He hadn't realized she still blamed herself for all of this. He suddenly wants to thank Lily for telling him what she's thinking about. He can't believe dark thoughts like these are running through her mind.

Lilly stops looking at Veronica and with her free hand, grasps Logan's. She stares at him as she continues to talk to Veronica. She wants to make sure Logan hears this next part, because it's important he knows.

"And Veronica, it's not your fault that you were punched tonight. It's not your fault that you had a fight with Logan. It's not your fault for any of the fights you've had. Couples fight; especially you two, and that's _normal_ Veronica. So stop blaming yourself for every fight that breaks out because it's _not. Your. Fault._ You need to understand that."

Logan's shoulders slump a bit as he takes in this new information. He feels Lilly squeeze his hand and look at him, concerned. He nods at her. He's okay; now he's just worried about Veronica.

Lilly reads his thoughts and looks at Veronica. She's staring right into Lilly's eyes. She doesn't like that she just revealed her thoughts to Logan because she knows he'll be way too concerned about her now….but she knows that Lilly was only trying to help. And who knows? Maybe she did.

"Do you understand Veronica?" Lilly repeats.

Veronica stares for a second longer before nodding. She doesn't really believe that nothing Lilly listed off isn't her fault, but for the sake of time, she'll at least pretend to agree with her. Lily knows this and sighs, but stands up, releasing both of their hands. She sits down, facing them, on the edge of the bed.

"I have 2 minutes left. Listen, I can become solid for 30 seconds, but 30 seconds only. I've gotta save the other 30 for Donut and my niece."

Veronica instantly crawls out of the covers and goes to Lilly. She suddenly isn't transparent anymore as she hugs Veronica. They stay embraced for a good 15 seconds. Lilly kisses Veronica's forehead like a protective big sister before she is transparent again. They both look to Logan, Lilly more pleadingly than anything.

 _"She wants forgiveness,"_ Logan thinks.

He slowly crawls out of the covers and goes halfway to Lilly. He reaches his arms out and Lilly goes over to him the other half. She embraces him tightly, and his arms go around her as well.

 _"This is the first, real, actual hug we've had,"_ Logan realizes, and embraces her tighter. Lilly's touch is warm this time, and it feels so unreal. He can't help but close his eyes.

"I'm sorry Logan," are the only three words that she whispers into his ear, but they are the only three words Logan needs to hear in order for him to forgive her. She kisses his cheek, reading his thoughts and knowing he forgave her

Suddenly, the moment is over and Lilly pulls back, simply a ghost, once again.

"I'll always be here when you guys need me. I promise. Don't be sad when I'm gone. You have each other," Lilly says and smiles sadly at them, already starting to disappear.

"I love you Lilly," he and Veronica say at the same time. Veronica because she's always loved her as a sister. Logan because she was his first love. Nothing can change that.

She smiles brightly at the both of them. "I love you too. Oh! And congrats on the baby!" are the last words she says before she's gone completely.

They both sit there for a couple minutes, just staring off into the space where they just saw the missing girl from the Fab Four. Veronica pushes the heels of her hands into her eyes, preventing any tears from falling out. It was so much information to digest. She's not sure how she's gonna cope with everything just thrown at her.

Logan still can't believe that this just happened. Lilly was _here_. In _this_ room. She had embraced him, talked to him, kissed his cheek, told him more about Veronica….

Veronica.

He suddenly remembers what Lilly talked about for most of the time and glances at Veronica. He finds her pushing the heels of her hands to her eyes, trying not to cry.

"Hey...hey. Don't cry, okay?" he says softly, taking her into his arms. "I've got you."

He scoots back to the top of the bed with her and lays down, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Her head is resting on his right arm, tucked securely into his shoulder. He hears her take several shuddering breaths and slips his hand under her shirt again, rubbing gently up and down.

He knows what they're going to be talking about tomorrow; and it's not going to be about their fight. It's going to be about her mother, new found brother, and her everlasting thoughts that Lilly made him painfully aware of.

He listens to her breathing and hears it become almost completely normal; just a couple of shudders here and there.

She finally takes her hands off of her eyes and places them on his chest. They're wet with the tears she managed to contain. Her eyes are still closed though. He runs his fingers up to the top of her back and gently squeezes her shoulder before continuing to rub her back.

"I love you," Veronica sleepily whispers.

Those are the only three words he was hoping to hear. Those are the only three words he could never get tired of hearing.

"I love you too Veronica. Now get some sleep for me," he replies.

Then her voice comes into their mind again, one last time.

 _Donut says hi from him and little Lilly! He also wanted to tell you congrats! He's really happy for you!_

One of Veronica's hands is moved off of his chest and instead goes to her stomach. He sees her smile and her breaths finally shallow and even out. He waits for the telltale sign of her soft snoring before kissing her forehead and whispering three words back to Lilly.

"Thank you, Lilly."

 _Anytime Lover boy. Now go take care of my best friend and that little baby of yours._

And that's exactly what he intends to do.

 **Ok! So, this was my first one-shot ever! It's also my first Veronica Mars story! Please give me some feedback! I know it's pretty long, and I'm sorry if it bored some of you. I thought a little bit about making this a two-shot and having Veronica and Logan talk about what Lily said, but I'm not sure. Maybe if I get enough feedback I would make it a two-shot...but like I said, I'm not sure.**

 **I tried to make Lily a better person. After all, she (obviously) learned from her mistakes and it's been 10 years. It's about time Logan forgives her and Lily becomes a better person, right? Let me know what you think!**

 **For those of you who have read the Thousand Dollar Tan Lime, you probably recognized Hunter, Aurora, and Tanner! For the sake of this shot, their family is just a perfect, happy, little family...if you know what I mean.;)**

 **If you read this, I just want to say thank you!:) It really does mean a lot!**


End file.
